This invention relates to improvements in an elevator position detector device.
Elevator position detectors of the conventional construction have generally comprised a plurality of cams disposed in a hoistway one for each floor of the building served by an elevator system, a normally open switch disposed on an elevator car of the elevator system to be closed each time it abuts against a different one of the cams, and a minute mechanical simulator for the hoistway separately provided to be operated in accordance with the closure and opening of the switch thereby to indicate the position of the elevator car within the hoistway. If a failure of electric supply occurs during the travel of the electric car then the hoistway simulator indicates erroneously the position of the elevator car because the simulator is electrically coupled to the elevator car mechanically operated and therefore disabled during the failure of electric supply.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved elevator position detector device for detecting a position of an elevator car with an inexpensive construction utilizing only electrical means.